Untouchable Souls
by Monicura Serpentress
Summary: Lately Bobby has been feeling like the name Iceman fits him a bit more then just his power. Pyro hates seeing him like this. Where will this lead? PryoxIceman IcemanxRouge


**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. Though I know you all kind of already knew that right? Well good on with the story then shall we?**

The constant clicking of the lighter seemed almost nature now. Bobby Drake lay sprawled out calmly on the bed that had been his for sometime now. When the door opened the clicking stopped momentarily, only so hand of the owner could be free. Looking up eyes squinting against the bright light sinking in behind his roommate.

St. John stood there in the doorway. Eyes scanning him lazily, as he seemed to be drinking in everything he could from the moment. The ice mutant shifted noticeably under the others gaze. There was something more intense feeling it now then it had been weeks ago. The two have been avoiding each other mostly. Yet, Bobby knew why the other was here now.

It was time this little game they where playing came to an end. Both of them knew how they where feeling. St. John may have always felt so…There was no way to be sure. Nor was there when it come to Iceman's feelings in this matter. All of this could be happening out of pure desperation. A longing both knew Rouge could not yet help him with. Skin to skin, flesh to flesh.

Warmth…that was all he really craved. The heat that came along with human contact always seemed so far away. Whenever he was with Rouge, or alone. Things became more painful to stand when he was here with St. John alone, though better then when he was out in plain sight with him, unable to reach out.

Still could the one called Pyro perhaps melt the ice? The blockade that has seemed to be building itself slowly around the Iceman's feelings sense he had realized his own gifts. In truth though both had been fighting it, Pyro was the only one who ever could.

Standing there so sure of himself in everything St. John closed his eyes relaxed. He looked statue-like, made of marble. Few strands of his hair spilled over into his eyes moving visibly ever so slightly with each breath. One elbow propped up high above his head so that his head lay against it, a sign of tiredness it seemed. The other hand holding lightly to the other side of the door frame, keeping him up as an extra support. Just in case, Bobby assumed a smile slipping across his lips at the thought.

Moments passed. The silence was all too apparent to both of them. Clicking pounding though both of their memories a needed sound effect for normal life now. It was okay, without the sound the little things came intensifying to both boys' attention.

Smallest breaths could be heard from across the room though they really were not that far apart. Pyro moved forward to the other boy's bed, the one nearest to the door. His remained empty in shadows holding an almost haunted look. The lighting of the lamp was cutting out a perfect glowing like aura around the two best friends as the door closed behind him clicking signifying it locked doing so.

A satisfied smirk crossed Pyro's lips as he walked gracefully as a cat inching in on its prey. And the St. John Bobby knew and loved seemed replaced with a wicked split personality. In truth it wasn't far from the truth. John had always been a wicked tempered boy. His attitude and need be praised or center of attention had for the most part gone unnoticed, hidden under a mask much of the time.

Now all of his desire was allowed to be released. The mask always seemed to crack around a certain ice mutant. When they were alone, just like now his heartbeat faster, the mask shattered and fell useless to the ground at his feet. Like ice cutting into his heart every time he looked at the boy before him but couldn't hold him.

That was then…now the mask was just simply gone. Taken off for the world to see his truth, a truth that always had been hidden. Always need to be.

Bobby lie unmoving for the most part as Pyro sat beside him. The bed pressed down lightly against the added weight and both boys inhaled just the slightest as their sides connected for a moment before St. Johns usual concern forced him to move the way he was sitting so they didn't. Bobby moved over instinctively, craving the touch again. Shock was clear when his moving away was not responded to as he thought it would be at first. Then a relaxed look fell upon John's features. He leaned into the touch and moved down to capture the others lips with his own.

A shy, quick kiss at first it deepened as soon as the others arms wrapped warmly around his neck, mixing in a passion. Iceman moaned beneath him, the heat of the fire mutant washing over him. Pyro felt the soothing mix as well lowering his self down upon other. Fire and ice.

A light steam could be felt coming off both their bodies, as each boy added only a little of his own power to the surface almost unknowing. It only added to the rush of feelings, their senses tingling at every connection. Every connecting bringing about new sensations.

Bobby lay awake long after his new lover had found sleep still lying beside him in the once freshly made bed. He watched the other sleep, hair sticking to the sides of he his face with a messy look that fit his given off impression of a bad-boy. Pyro…that name fit the boy so well now that Bobby got to thinking about it. Passion always seemed to fill him. That need to feel wanted and excepted was only natural for a fire like soul like him. He knew John always preferred his mutant name over his normal name. Perhaps he would start calling him by it from now on as a sort of thing between them.

A sound of movement drew Iceman's attention back to his lovers now shifting form. Turning his back on the ice boy in his sleep, trying to find more comfort and failing he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind. Pyro woke up only part way at the new feel. Turning his head slightly to look at the boy now snuggled up against him he let out a relieved sigh settling back down to sleep. Somewhere he was sure he heard the sigh of tension long time held, being released from his lover.

Joy spread though both of them, completely content with what they feel. Both knew this was to remain as secrete just between them, it would not leave this room. As much as it pained John to think about the day awaiting them tomorrow.

In daylight everything would be as it had been. Pyro longing, and Iceman's continually flaunting over that untouchable girlfriend of his, Rouge. Nothing would change that. At least not yet anyway. So he just let himself go, enjoy the moment. At night Bobby Drake was all his. No one else's, just his very own nothing would ever change that. And someday, he would have his best friend and lover all to himself again, as it should be. Tell that girl who got between them the true strength of their bound and feelings now…someday not yet.

For now, he would stay quite. Not pushing things fast or otherwise. Give his counter opposite the warmth he so craved. The touch he desired. Even the love he needed and get all that he needed in return. This was only be beginning, no need to rush things. He felt the others love for him in the embrace he was held now.

Slipping into the content sleep once more he let the words leave his lips unknowing to himself that he was saying them aloud thinking the other was asleep, "I…I love you Bobby Drake"

Little did he know the other was not as asleep as once thought. The words reached his ears as if screaming, waking Bobby from the slight state of slumber he had just been in. Repeating them in his mind for awhile he let the alarms scream. Let them scream their thoughts sore and blood, it meant nothing in the end. The boys had not exchanged such words though out their earlier acts. Well they had…but not like this.

Then it had been an act of passion. An in the moment kind of thing he had presumed coming from Pyro. His best friend, who could not possibly have any sort of feelings like that for him. Or so he thought before. Now Pyro's words struck him as sincere and saddened. So lost, as St. John always had been.

Leaning up slightly so his lips where resting slightly his lovers ear his whispered, "I love you too…St. John…Pyro."

John tensed hearing this. Had he just been dreaming or did Iceman just say what he thought he heard him say? Glancing over his shoulder for the second time this evening his eye met gleaming eyes of his best friend. Knowing eyes, holding inside so many secrets of this night very night. A smile shared between them quietly as both boys tried to calculate the others thoughts.

Finally Bobby decided it was his turn to make a move of sorts. Though in truth he seemed to be making the moves a lot when it came to his friend. It all went to show all the surety John showed was a front, nothing more.

Moving down his lips brushed ever so slightly against Johns. Leaving John leaning in for more as he pulled away playfully. It was rather strange to see such a gleam in his best friend's eyes, and the streak of playfulness was new as well but it was interesting to see the flame wielder had to admit. He liked it.

Again he shifted his body so that it was easy on both of them. Bobby snuggled down using Pyro as his new personal pillow, but it worked out well for the both of them. Wrapping his arm around the calmer boy and hugging him close to his own form St. John took to settling down again. New thought came to mind as they slipped off as they where. It was happening…what he thought never could. Both of them...Pyro the untouchable flame and Iceman…and untouchable wall of ice were opening up. To each other, but it was real all same. This was real, the feelings they shared, the words and even the very actions. They all meant something and would continue to do so.

_So love is real?_ Pyro found himself thinking as he held the dearest one in his life closer before the dreams took him given no choice. He could have stayed there all night watching his dear one sleep, but they wouldn't let him, _Amazing… _The last word that came to his mind, a mere whisper in the night.

It wasn't yet his for the taking just yet, but it was a start and a pretty good one. As for anything more? Only time will tell what happens from here. Tomorrow was just the beginning. Next month…next year…next lifetime…who knew what could happen? But then again…who'd want to know and ruin the surprise. Not them, for now they were both content.

**All right…so how'd you all like it? Should I continue or leave it just as is? Let me know and I promise I'll get working on it if you guys want more. I kind of already have an idea but you know always good to hear from you guys. Sorry about some grammar mistakes and what not. They always kind of get pass me no matter how many times I check my work. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm feeling really inspired right now so I'll try to get more writing done on other stories soon look forward to that everyone. Bye bye for now!**


End file.
